why_is_clash_on_gan_losing_subscribersfandomcom-20200214-history
Classifying Clash Royale Players
Today I'll be talking about classifying Clash Roayle players. For example, low-level players vs high levels players for their trophy. And over leveled cards vs under leveled cards. So hopefully you guys can find out how well you're doing in Clash Royale. It's probably going to be very informational and some opinion in it as well. # Tower level compared to trophies. In other words, slightly below average means barely acceptable. No offense to those who fall into the category of slightly below average or unacceptable. -Level 1 players should at least be able to make it out of training camp before leveling up. -Level 2 players should be able to make it to about 200 trophies before leveling up. -Level 3 players should be able to make it into arena 2 before leveling up. -For level 4 players, Arena 1 is below average, Arena 2 and 3 is normal and any arenas above that is considered above average. -Level 5 players should be at least Arena 3 or 4, any arena above that is considered as above average. -Level 6 players: Below 1000 = unacceptable, below 1250 = slightly below average, between 1250 and 1800 = average, between 1800 and 2000 = slightly above average, above 2000 = above average. -Level 7 players: Below 1400 = unacceptable, between 1400 and 1600 = slightly below average, between 1600 and 2100 = average, 2100-2300 = slightly above average, above 2300 = above average. -Level 8 players: Below 1700 = unacceptable, builders workshop = slightly below average, 2000-2450 = average, 2450-2600 = slightly above average, 2600+ = above average. -Level 9 players: Below 2150 = unacceptable, 2150-2300 = slightly below average, 2300-2900 = average, 2900-3200 = slightly above average = 3200+ = above average. -Level 10 players: Below 2500 = unacceptable, 2500-2800 = slightly below average, 2800-3400 = average, 3400-4000 = slightly above average, any level in a league = above average. -Level 11 players: Below 3000 = unacceptable, 3000-3400 = slightly below average, 3400-4600 = average, league 3 = slightly above average = league 3, above average = league 4+. -Level 12 and 13 players should all have a league, an active level 13 account usually should have no trouble crossing 5000 trophies in every season. 2. Card levels standards to tower levels Over leveled cards mean by card levels that're higher than expected form a particular level players. An example is a level 9 who has a level 12 royal giant. The cause may be because the player is very focused on requesting and upgrading a certain card. Under leveled cards are card levels that're lower level than expected to be seen form a player. An example is a level 9 with a level 4 hog rider. This may be an issue for some players who donate too much, donating is not a bad thing, just don't donate above the amount of cards that you requested for, or else you'll not get enough cards to upgrade when you wanted to upgrade them. 3. Definition of over-leveled or under-leveled players If you notice that 80% of your opponents on ladder have higher tower levels and / or higher level cards than you, then you're an under-leveled player and the opposite for over-leveled players. I would consider myself as an under-leveled player because I'm level 9 at about 3200 trophies who's using mortar cycle, most of my opponents are level 10 players and has many or all above torney standards cards. The link down below is the link to my clash royale profile https://statsroyale.com/profile/289VVVCQ8 4. Salt level, meaning by sportsmanship. This is the non-technical section of the post. Many players stay idle the entire game, some with good sportsmanship will always say good game and well played, the others have high salt level and bm their opponents. To me being salty is nothing wrong, even I'm a salty clash royale player. I would hold back that salt if my opponent is one of those very respectful people. There's one scenario where I'll be salty the entire game, it's when I see a level 8 player in a challenge, I'll just enter the good game at the beginning of the match because the chance of me beating him is 99%. I'll also bring up my salt level if my opponent makes a mistake like a tornado pull missing the hog rider, then I'll enter the well played.